


A foolproof plan

by Wild_Imagination



Series: Anytime, anywhere [1]
Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bodyguard!Erik, Cheeky!Charles, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-28 02:17:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18202166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wild_Imagination/pseuds/Wild_Imagination
Summary: Short(-ish) fics inspired by Tumblr fanarts, gifs and whatnots.“Listen,” said the posh voice behind the closed door. “I really appreciate your help, but I don’t need it.”“They’ve just tried to hurt you,” deadpanned Erik. “Like, seven minutes ago.”“They only tried to inconvenience me.”“Yes,” Erik said irritably, folding his arms. “By kidnapping you.”





	A foolproof plan

Inspired by this wonderful gif by <https://daka-el.tumblr.com/>: <https://66.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_luc34ebLgk1qcf5ybo1_500.gif>

“Listen,” said the posh voice behind the closed door. “I really appreciate your help, but I don’t need it.”  
“They’ve just tried to hurt you,” deadpanned Erik. “Like, seven minutes ago.”  
“They only tried to _inconvenience_ me.”  
“Yes,” Erik said irritably, folding his arms. “By _kidnapping you_.”  
He heard the muffled sound of clothes hitting the floor: Xavier was probably getting rid of his shredded shirt. “Everything has turned out pretty well, hasn’t it?”  
That _foolish boy._ “We were just lucky. Your mother is worried for you, and she has every right to be. If you could just stop using those _damned_ suppressants…”  
The double doors suddenly swung open. Xavier appeared shirtless on the threshold of his room, dark hair ruffled and brows furrowed. Erik couldn’t help but glance at all that ivory skin stretched on his solid torso. A splash of freckles filled the hollows of his clavicles and shoulders; it jumped with his arms’ every movement.  
When he had accepted the job, he had pictured a very different Xavier.  
“First of all,” Xavier began, weirdly determined for someone who was half naked in front of the bodyguard his parents had hired that morning. “My mother is only worried because the ransom would be ridiculously high. Speaking of which,” he added pensively. “I don’t know how much she’s paying you, but I’m pretty sure you could ask for a raise.”  
“I’ll keep that in mind.”  
“And secondly, Cambridge wouldn’t let me attend without the suppressants.” He moved to the considerable closet in one corner of the room and started rummaging in one of the drawers looking for a t-shirt. “So, case closed.”  
“Those suppressants make you vulnerable. Case open.”  
“Yeah,” scoffed Xavier, hidden behind the closet door. “That’s kind of their point.” He resurfaced and slipped in a grey t-shirt with the University logo.  
Erik rolled his eyes. “You’re not taking it seriously, are you, kid?”  
“I’m twenty-three, thank you very much.” Xavier replied, indignantly. “And I am very serious when I say that I don’t want a broody, all-mysterious-looking man following me around campus. Don’t get me wrong,” he added hastily. “In other circumstances, I would love for you to follow me around campus, but as it is, it would only be distracting. Not to mention what my friends would think.”  
Erik blinked, and Xavier smiled broadly. Then winked.  
“You could tell them the truth,” Erik suggested, refusing to be derailed by a charming, possibly delusional kidnapping candidate. He was a professional.  
“That I am so rich that twice a semester someone tries to kidnap me to get a ransom, therefore my neglecting mother has put a handsome bodyguard on my heels? Best thanksgiving present so far, by the way, should give her a thank-you-call.”  
Erik was starting to feel dizzy. “It’s not like you’re hiding your wealth,” he pointed out, gesturing vaguely at their surroundings. Surely not all the students could afford a two-bedroom apartment with a plasma tv.  
Xavier tilted his head and smiled ruefully. “I could probably buy the whole building if I wanted to, sugar.”  
_Damn,_ Erik thought. Maybe he should seriously consider that raise.  
“What if…” he began, incredulous he was actually suggesting _that_. “I was your boyfriend?”  
Xavier stared. “My boyfriend?”  
“Fake boyfriend. Visiting from Europe. Everyone loves that,” said Erik.  
“I certainly do,” said Xavier.  
Erik ignored him and trod on. “You don’t get kidnapped, I get my compensation, your mother can cuddle the family money for one more night and your friends don’t get suspicious.”  
“Sounds like a foolproof plan to me,” Xavier admitted after a minute.  
“Foolproof,” Erik confirmed.  
“My thesis should be ready in four months,” Xavier informed him. “Then I’m out of here.”  
Erik reached out with his hand. “We have a deal, then.”  
Xavier took it with a surprisingly firm grasp. “I believe we do. And stop with all that Xavier-nonsense in your head. I’m Charles.”  
Erik froze. “I thought you were on suppressants. You took them, like, three hours ago.”  
Xavier, _Charles_ smiled wickedly. “Oh, I did. They’re just not very effective on me at close range.” His face scrunched up. “My telepathy is, uhm, off the chart, as they say.”  
_Oh, no,_ thought Erik, sweating profusely. _He’s powerful._


End file.
